Black Wedding
by Grave Of Maria
Summary: For Prompt: Imagine Tony and Bucky running a Detective agency that 'gets the job done no matter what that may be' and secretly caters to fixing supernatural problems. One day, a human client named Steve comes in, needing help with his supernatural problem happening at his apartment. [For the Winteriron Bang.]
1. Chapter 1

Story also posted on AO3 under my username: Chaosia

Thank you to Kirain and Liz who helped me write and edit this monster of a story. This story will be multichapter.

This story was written for the Winteriron Bang.

 **A/N** : Will be stuckony ending, but majority of the fic will be pre-stuckony and getting together with winteriron already established.

 **Warnings for Chapter** : Alcohol

* * *

Bucky remembers once, finding himself lost in a newborn forest of his older sibling's creation. The trees towered over him with their trunks extending long passed his head. Their branches reaching out like curious hands and fingers trying to touch the world they were birthed in. The ground and most of what his eye could see was completely covered in the color of green, the leaves above filtering the sun's rays in the same hue. The best part was that the delicate, yet sturdy trees were resistant against his touches. It was something Bucky's never seen before in any of his siblings' forests or woods, nor was it something he could ever hope to produce in his own creations.

While walking aimlessly through the forest, Bucky encountered a variety of new creatures. Although they were never as tall as him, each species seemed to be bigger than the last. He suspected it was for a reason, but he didn't mind. Skittish and afraid, the creatures never ventured too close, their instincts telling them just what a predator he was. However, the swimmers crept ever closer, following behind him and to the sides. Curious as ever, they seemed content to just watch, keeping him company as they swam between the trees. Not seeing them as a threat, he let them be and continued on his way.

As day settled into night, he ran into no more creatures.

The trees moved now.

They scuttled away from his burning presence, taking the swimmers along with them. Once the plants had settled down, the pale light of the moon bathed both him and the clearing in a silver light. The stars visible under the moon's watch were strange. They were not the ones his sister had made. The familiar energy that radiated from them, calming down their creations while they slept, was gone. Instead, the stars remained beautiful and cold and distant, silent in his attempts to talk to them.

He revered this memory as it was the first time Bucky felt like a human; _insignificant_. He wasn't a god, nor was he a man or an animal. He was just… _there_. It was a feeling he couldn't ever forget, for as long as he lived. But that moment couldn't hold a candle to the wonder he was experiencing right then and there.

Tony dancing under colored lights.

The music drowned the entire club, enchanting the people to dance to its calling. Bucky and Tony were no different. They were settled in the thick of the crowd, squished together but managing to move to the rhythm with grace. Unlike the other humans surrounding them. The way Tony moved his body to the beat, hips swaying in just the right way to entice Bucky to lay his hands on them and pull him closer, was breathtaking. It was like a ritual to capture Bucky's attention, trapping his eyes from leaving the fluid movement of Tony.

Brown eyes peeked from underneath eyelashes, soaking in the reaction their owner was creating. As the song reached its crescendo, Tony's dancing changed into a more sultry style as he moved closer to Bucky. They stayed in each other's space, oblivious to the dancers pushing into them. Bucky, already at his limit, eagerly leaned down to press his lips to Tony's smug ones. They kissed like there was no tomorrow, hands grasping each other in their need to touch, to be closer. Much closer.

It ended as quickly as it started. Both a little out of breath, they continued to dance along with the hypnotizing music. As the song ended and faded into a new one, they reluctantly broke apart. Bucky led them through the crowd, taking them upstairs to the second floor. There, another bar with booths and couches was set up. The music, loud and heart pumping, quieted a bit from up there making it easier for people to talk to one another.

They quickly snagged a loveseat in the corner, beating another couple that looked ready to get handsy and didn't care who saw them. They left in a huff, the mood leaving them immediately as they were forced to look for a semi-private place. Bucky, who couldn't of cared less, succeeded in holding in the urge to roll his eyes. Tony on the other hand, had no problem in rolling his.

"So," Tony started, leaning back into Bucky's shoulder, so he was now facing the dance floor below. "What's the real reason we are here?"

"What? I can't take you out to a club to dance?" Bucky widened his eyes, overselling the innocent act. "I am a gentleman, Mr. Stark, I promise you I don't hold ulterior motives to get in your pants." He batted his eyelashes to embellish a little.

Tony snorted. "Please, you're not as sneaky as you seem to think you are." He held up a hand when Bucky opened his mouth to protest. "As much as I would appreciate your gentlemanly attempts at my pants, you're on a case aren't you?"

"How'd you guess?" Bucky was sure Tony hadn't seen him assessing the woman at the bar downstairs. The _target_. He had only glanced in her direction for less than a minute, a casual glance to any observer.

This time, Tony rolled his eyes at Bucky and didn't hold back in being dramatic about it. "If I couldn't figure it out, then clearly I'm not a good detective. But I did and I am. So what is it this time? Cheating spouse? Identity theft? Am I getting warmer?"

"Close, an angry ex-girlfriend stole her ex-boyfriend's credit card. However, rather than taking the simple approach of getting a new card or calling the police, he wants us to get it back from her." Bucky explains, running his right hand up and down Tony's arm. "He even said the password and everything."

The password, of course, being a phrase the client would casually mention in the conversation with them. This phrase would clue Bucky and Tony in that the client was aware of the supernatural and would require their own brand of expertise. It was spread through word of mouth amongst the supernatural clientele, producing loyal and new customers.

Bucky and Tony ran a small hole in the wall detective agency called Jibber Jabber. It is located between two nondescript buildings in the slums of Manhattan. Ordinary people would pass by it every day without giving the building a second thought. This was due to an enchantment done by Tony to keep humans from prying into their affairs. However, supernatural creatures or those rare humans gifted with psychic abilities were able to overpower the charm and see the building for what it was. Ultimately though, both choose to ignore the agency unless their services was needed.

Their agency also helps those in need who can't turn to the police due to the risk of supernatural exposure, human or otherwise. This is why Tony had also set-up an official page for their agency online where everyone could find them. Just because the humans passing by couldn't see them, doesn't mean they wouldn't provide help to them either. After all, humans were one of their main sources of financial income, what with all the cheating spouses and investigations into corporations or employees. Still, they get the occasional strange job request, and as their motto states, they get the job done no matter what that may be….

"He's a super?"

"No, but his girlfriend is. A succubus."

Tony whistled. "Damn. I haven't ran into one since after the war where I saw one trying to seduce her way out of paying for a meal." It wasn't that Succubus' were rare or anything, it was just they mainly hung around places with lots of sexual energy, like clubs or strip joints, if they didn't already have a partner. Since Tony's been busy starting up the agency with Bucky, and keeping a low profile because he hasn't aged since the 40's, he hasn't had the time to indulge in nightly club hopping.

"Did she?"

"What? Succeed in having a free meal? I'd say so if the waitress' looks were anything to go by. She probably ended up with two free dinners." Tony shrugged. He wasn't interested in staying to find out at the time, too focused on not trying to drunkenly puke up his greasy burger.

"So what's your angle? The Bar Bill? The Beijing Tea? The Mustard Drip? The Change Raising? The Fiddle Game? Glengarry Glen Death? The Cuban Sandwich? The Skagway Shuffle?"

Bucky chuckled, using his arm to pull Tony closer so he could lay a kiss onto his temple.

"Okay first off, half of those have nothing to do with grifting an _individual_ person. Second, I was just going to charm the card right off of her." He smirked, holding up Tony's wallet.

Tony stuck his tongue out and snatched his wallet back. He didn't even feel it when Bucky picked his pocket. He wasn't so bad himself, having done it a few times for jobs or getting out of a sticky situation, but he could never pick Bucky's pocket. He's made it into a game, randomly trying to steal Bucky's wallet, but each and every time he was caught. It was like Bucky had a six sense for it or something. With each failure, Tony grew more determined to successfully rid Bucky of the heavy burden that was his cash.

"Yeah? When were you going to charm her when you've been busy seducing your boyfriend?" He licked his lips and winked, smirking when he felt said boyfriend shift uncomfortably.

"Well…" Bucky drawled, playing along. "with all that seducing you were doing; we would need to get some drinks. I, being the awesome boyfriend that I am, would have graciously offered to fetch us some while you continue to inspire jealousy into people with your positively sinful moves."

"Oh, I think I'd've inspired more than just jealousy." He wiggled his eyebrows, making sure Bucky caught his drift.

Growling, Bucky was quick to snatch his lips in a bruising kiss. Tony responded in kind, tilting his head to make the kiss deeper. It ended up turning almost lazy, the fierceness it started with quickly melting away as they realized they weren't in any competition. While they were technically on a job, it wouldn't hurt to indulge a little. This was their first date in a long while, and even though Bucky was an ass to turn it into job, it didn't mean they couldn't have some fun. This was their time and they were going to enjoy it, succubus or not.

Easing out of the kiss, Tony shifted more to the side to better face Bucky and give them some space at the same time. Bucky's eyes were glossed over, pupils dilated in lust and want. Tony would bet his fortune that if they weren't in public, Bucky would waste no time in ravishing him. As it were, he was in no better condition, and as much as he would love to drag his boyfriend off into the bathrooms for a quickie, they did have a job to do. Tearing his gaze away from wet pink lips, he looked into gray eyes. He was just as captivated as a moth to a flame.

Shaking the fog of lust from his brain, he held up his hand, splaying out his fingers.

"Let's make this interesting. I bet you couldn't pick the card from her within 5 minutes." He glanced down as Bucky intertwined his left hand with Tony's. He felt a little disappointed when the glamored metal hand felt warm to the touch instead of the familiar cool.

"Sure, doll." Bucky smirked, obviously confident in his skills. "What do I get if I win?"

"If you win? We'll try that position you've been bugging me about." Tony knew he had him hooked onto his game.

Bucky sucked in a breath. As a gag gift their friend Clint, had given him the kama sutra. He had rolled his eyes at the book and tossed it into a corner to be forgotten. It wasn't until he was by himself that boredom and if he was being honest, curiosity, got the best of him and he pulled the book back out. Turning page after page, Bucky was intrigued and amused at the different sex positions. Some of them were too ridiculous to try out, and others were better suited to a hetero couple than them. However, there were a few that caught his eye. There was one in particular that required flexibility and great balance, but Tony refused to try it out. What better way to put Tony's yoga experience to practice, right? Bucky totally thought so. Tony was stubborn though, but then so was Bucky.

"You got yourself a deal, sugar." He agreed, because he would be an idiot not too. It would be piece of cake to lift the card from the succubus. She's been drinking the whole night which should give Bucky an initial advantage to sweet talk her enough to redirect her attention.

So, gently nudging Tony away, he gets up and goes. Tony follows him all the way up to the railing and leans over it, watching as Bucky navigates the crowd as easily as a captain does at sea. He's met with some wandering hands and stray hips trying to get him to dance with them along the way, but he easily fends them off. He walks up to the bar, a couple seats away from the succubus whose focus was currently on her almost empty drink. Bucky raises a hand to flag down a bartender and smoothly steps closer to the woman. He says something, his flirting smile stretched across his face.

Tony bites his lip to hold back a chuckle. That was the same smile he gave to Tony the first time they met. Of course, Tony responded in kind with his own flirty wink, but the moment was ruined when Bucky told him the reason he was seeking him out. As a Curse Eater, his main sustenance was magic. Not very much of it was needed as he could also eat normal food, but a sip of magic was required at least every other week. People mostly sought him out for his ability to eat ill magic placed upon them. While his species was good for purifying, it was a double edge sword. Dark and black magic made him sick with nausea, and the eviler the intent, the more damage it caused to his body. After meeting Bucky, he was able to negate the affects by quickly eating some of Bucky's magic.

But while Bucky had asked him to Eat his curse, Tony simply couldn't.

He tried time and time again to explain why he couldn't, but the words seemed to fail him every time he opened his mouth. He didn't know how to explain that Bucky wasn't cursed with magic, but rather _by_ magic. When he tried to eat, the curse resisted him and reformed, burning hot like some kind of mystical fire that was sentient. It burnt his fingertips when he tried to coax it from around Bucky, but warmed when he instead ran his fingers through. Tony was mystified by such a phenomenon. The magic that Tony consumed from Bucky when he got hungry was different from his curse; softer, duller, like a diluted and archaic version of it, tasty nonetheless.

Tony shook himself out of his thoughts when he noticed a scowl decorating Bucky's face. He talked to the bartender who grabbed him a beer before he was leaving the bar in a huff. Tony raised his eyebrows in surprise, casting a quick glance at the time on his phone. It had only been about a minute since he started talking to her. _Ouch_ , he thought, conflicted between trying to cheer him up and gloating that he won.

In the end he did neither as Bucky ushered him down to try before he could utter a single word. Doing as directed, he left his boyfriend to stew in his misery. On his way over to the bar, he let his thoughts of Bucky take over, thinking about what he wanted to do to him and what he wanted done to him. He was sufficiently horny and on the edge of sporting a semi when he approached the succubus. She wasn't that hard to look at, but any interest he might have felt was negated by the fact that he didn't do succubus'. The potential they had to take control over his own body using a primal urge, scared the crap out of him.

He approached her casually, giving her a small smile when she looked at him. He ordered a beer for himself, then turned to ask what she wanted. Taking the bait, she ordered another of the same drink, stilling Tony's hands when he went to pay for them. She boldly offered her own card to the bartender before engaging into a conversation with Tony. She had seen him dancing with Bucky earlier that night, and she was impressed with what she saw. He ran with the opening, blatantly flirting with her and keeping her focus on him. When the bartender returned with her card, he took it, and tucked it into her bra. They chatted for a few more minutes before he gently excused himself.

Halfway back to Bucky, he couldn't contain the smug smirk forming on his face. Bucky could be butt hurt all he wanted, but either way Tony had completed the challenge. It wasn't his fault he was the more interesting one. In fact, he was happy that Bucky got shot down, his ego needed it. Taking the stairs two at a time, he stood in front of his grumpy boyfriend with credit card in hand.

Grumbling, Bucky snatched the plastic away and into his pocket. "What'd you give her anyway?" Bucky saw the sleight of hand Tony did, quickly switching one card for another before he slid it into her bra.

Here Tony full out grinned, pulling something out of his own pocket. Held aloft in his hand was Bucky's wallet. "I gave her your Domino's gift card."

"What? I was going to use that! _Tony_!" Bucky whined, betrayal laced in his voice, but was moot due to pride shining through his storm gray eyes.

"Aw, don't worry babe, I'll buy you pizza." He pulled Bucky in close, slipping his wallet back at the same time. "From Pizza Hut even."

"Better be meat lovers and stuffed crust." Bucky muttered, allowing himself to be embraced. He always was a sucker for those big brown eyes.

"You got it sugarplum."

"Good, now let's go dance." He had some frustration to dance out. Chugging down the last of his beer as well as Tony's (" _Hey, that's mine!_ ") he led them back down to the dance floor where they got lost amongst the bodies once again.

If he couldn't impress a succubus, he'll settle for planting the seed of envy in other people's hearts for not being the lucky guy dancing with Tony. It's petty, but then again Bucky was a petty asshole. Plus, it makes him happy. He made a mental note to take Tony back to the dance club more often. He truly was a sight to behold under the pulsing colored lights.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This chapter isn't beta'd so please bear with me all the mistakes, especially grammar ones! Hopefully i'll get it edited soon enough.

 **Warnings for chapter:** none

* * *

The next day found Bucky dying on top of his desk.

He had pushed away all of his papers to the side or completely off the desk, making enough room for him to bury his aching head in his folded arms. What's the point of having fast healing if it doesn't work on hangovers? Sure, regrowing a limb is no problem but a super migraine on steroids is where the line is drawn? _Fuck that_ , Bucky thinks, wincing at the sheer action of thinking.

He could hear Tony at his own desk, pen scratching against the paper, adding to the overall pain. For some God awful reason, Tony was a-okay and spared the tragedy that was a hangover, the bastard. He actually woke up refreshed and bless his soul, he pandered to Bucky's undeserving ass. He even took over Bucky's reports after picking them up when they were knocked down.

After they had gone back to dancing, they had left the club to go to a nearby bar where Bucky had tried to drink Tony under the table. It was not his proudest moment. After a couple of rounds of shots, Bucky ended up passing out and Tony was in no better condition. Luckily, he managed to get them both home where he too knocked out beside Bucky. Neither of them remembered who won (although Tony insists it was him, Bucky was humble enough and hungover enough not to refute the claims). That was the first time in decades since Bucky had gotten so drunk. So drunk, that he had hallucinated his own dead sister in a stranger for a moment. Bucky thinks it'll be another few decades before he does _that_ again.

While Bucky was moping and whining at his desk (even though he was the one that brought on his own suffering, it was just fair that Tony suffered too somehow) his head still buried in his arms, the bell above the door rings. He groans, hunkering down even further, thinking that if whoever it was couldn't see him, then they would go away. No such luck.

Tony glanced up when the bell sounded, distracted from the reports he was filling out for yesterday as well as several cases ago they neglected to ever finish the paperwork for. He felt like he did a double take at the man that stepped into their tiny office. He was tall and broad, built much like Bucky, but blonde and blued eyed instead of brunette and gray. He was smoking hot and Tony had trouble thinking any coherent thoughts. Bucky's groan had him blinking away his trance and forcing a smile onto his face, embarrassed.

"Hello, hi, welcome! Uh, sorry about my partner. Please ignore him, he's in denial about his lack of charm." He waved away Bucky's crumpled form, liking the way the stranger's eyes crinkled around the corners as he laughed.

"It's okay."

Bucky's brow furrowed at the lame introduction Tony did of him. He didn't have to announce to the entire world that he failed at charming people. Apparently it was a fluke when he tried charming Tony. That or Tony was just weird enough to fall for it anyways. Either way, it was a huge blow to learn he sucked after all these years (not really, he knew he was good at charming regular humans and other nonsexual-feeding supers, she was just…an outlier. Yeah that's it).

The guy laughed at Tony's jab, and it was…nice. It didn't make his headache worse. He has a nice voice too, Bucky thinks, not as nice as Tony's but it was pretty damn close. If he was being honest to himself, and he always was, he wouldn't mind hearing it again. An awkward silence takes over and Bucky silently counts the seconds until Tony breaks to fill it. At 19 Mississippi's, he asks, "So, what brings a handsome guy like you to our humble little agency-?".

"Steve. Steve Rogers." Steve answers the unasked question.

"What can we help you with Mr. Rogers?" Tony asks again, voice dipping a little at Steve's last name.

And holy hell if Bucky didn't know that tone of voice. It's the tone of voice Tony uses when he's talking to Bucky. More specifically when he's very interested in getting into Bucky's favor and therefore pants. Brows furrowed, he looks up and his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Well shit! Now he understands. Steve was _hot_. Hot as a whore house on dollar day. Steve was hot _and_ has a very nice voice. And Tony was interested in getting to know Steve better if his subtle lean closer towards the guy was any indication. Bucky wasn't sure whether to be amused or to be annoyed that someone else caught Tony's attention (and rightfully so, that shirt was doing nothing to hide those killer abs and biceps).

Bucky turned serious when Steve started talking.

"I got a recommendation from someone that thought you could help me? Uh, I was hoping you could help me figure out what's going on at my apartment building. You see, people have been experiencing unpleasant things; hauntings and poltergeist for one, then having random bad luck happen to them for no reason. I myself have been experiencing the bad luck, more so than the others. I was honestly surprised when I found this place." He smiled wryly. "It's not just that though, my fairy neighbors have been acting strange recently, and my werewolf neighbors were acting a lot more inhuman than normal, more paranoid and scare? I think something's making them act this way." His stance changed into a more shy one, hands coming up to fiddle with each other. He looked up through his lashes. "But if you aren't able to help, then maybe you know someone who does?"

Tony glances at Bucky. He was already looking at him, no doubt thinking the same thing. It sounds like someone was practicing dark magic and the effects are beginning to leak out into the others. Bucky tilts his head towards Steve, who was patiently watching them, silently asking if they were going to take the case. Tony shrugs one shoulder, _maybe_. They silently communicate a bit longer before Bucky takes over the physical conversation.

"Are there any witches, mages, warlocks, wizards, sorcerers or druids that live there?" He asks, wanting to gather more information before they get involved. It wouldn't be the first time they've had to interfere with a wayward witch.

"Well," Steve intoned, "there is a witch that lives below me with her twin brother. But I don't think they're the cause. They're as affected as everyone else. In fact, she's the one who has been giving residents some protection charms to help with them getting hurt." He pulls out a small safety pin that had some beads laced through it.

"May I?" Tony asks, hand held out.

"Sure." He hands the pin over and continues on. "She's been investigating but nothing is popping up."

"And what about the fairies? What type are they? Could it be possible they're the ones behind this curse?" Bucky inquired, reaching over his desk to receive the pin next. He turns it over in his hands, feeling the little bit of magic imbued in it, but no dark or black magic. It really was a simple protection charm. He hands it back.

"I don't know what type of fae they are, but I know they aren't pixies." Steve answers right away.

They continue to bombard Steve with more questions, narrowing down potential causes. When it seemed as if they've ran out of questions, they do the silent communication thing again before telling Steve that they will accept his case. Happy, Steve eagerly fills out the forms Tony hands him and gives them his contact info. They set up an appointment for a walk through later that evening, agreeing to meet Steve in the very front. After laying the forms on the desk ("I don't like people handing me things."-Tony), Steve bids them goodbye and leaves.

Bucky waits until he loses sight of Steve's blond hair before saying, "He's human" to the room at large. The words floated in a sea of surprise. It was hard to tell at first glance whether Steve was a super or a human. His nose told him super but his magic said what he was smelling was simply residual energy from his supernatural neighbors. He wouldn't be surprised if Steve owned a demonic cat, thinking it was a normal one. Nekomata tend to be tricky like that.

Tony made a noise but remained silent, not knowing what to say. It made sense. He felt many things around Steve, making him think he was a super but he couldn't match the energy to anything he's felt before. _Oh_ , he thought catching on to Bucky's train of thought, _his neighbors_. Or maybe it was something else? Either way, the kicker there was that he was living in harmony with the supers and that's decidedly rare. Humans are more prone to hate than they were to acceptance, if the Salem witch trials were any clue. There were, of course, exceptions. Humans born into a supernatural family for one, like in werewolf packs. Werewolves could produce both humans and wolf pups, so it was common to see humans in their packs.

"Will you be okay using your _eyes_ tonight?" Bucky questions softly. "I think we'll need them when we do the walk through. I could smell magic. Dark magic. I don't know whether it was from him or from the apartment itself."

"I should be okay; I ate 3 days ago." He thinks about it. "Probably best I don't eat anything, just in case. Don't wanna be full if I need to." He shrugs.

Bucky nods and goes back to burying his face in his arms. He still has his killer headache and he thinks the aspirin Tony shoved at him earlier were finally starting to kick in. Tony goes back to finishing the report for the credit card guy who's scheduled to come in, in an hour. By the time he does come in, Bucky's headache was just a dull throb and Tony was halfway through the paperwork for the day.

They don't collect much for the services, but that's okay. They get a few more people in: a cheating wife claim, a feral basilisk in the park, and a domestic in trolls. By then it was almost time to meet Steve again. Bucky starts packing up the office to close while Tony starts gathering things for the walk through; some talismans, charms, some dry herbs that had a general purpose, Bucky's knives etc.

Once ready, they turn off the lights and lock the door, making sure the closed sign is visible. Tony's car was parked nearby across the street. They were in the middle of downtown, making parking space impossible but meters are a plenty. When they reached the car, Bucky took off a cover from the meter before getting in. So far they've been getting away with it, and until they're busted, they're going to continue parking for free. It was easier to get away with, with Bucky's motorcycle, but it was at the body shop for repairs. Turns out Mongolian death worms were not fond of people disturbing their trash mounds at the dump and as a complaint, spewed yellow acid all over Bucky's bike. Now Tony was stuck driving them for the near future. Bucky had never bothered getting an automobile license, but he does own a motorcycle one.

Tony eases the car onto the street, easily getting lost in the late night traffic.


End file.
